


Mis Deseos/Feliz Navidad

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [26]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious, Silva is Oblivious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva is stuck in Manchester for Christmas and Joe tries to make the yuletide as merry as possible so he won’t be so homesick. And maybe hiding mistletoe all over Silva’s apartment is more fun than spending Christmas on his own. If he could actually get Silva to walk under one, that is… </p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 26)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mis Deseos/Feliz Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly based on this prompt (Imagine during Christmas time, Person A gets so fed up trying (and failing) to get Person B under the mistletoe, that they just write ‘mistletoe’ on a piece of paper and use that instead.) by OTPPrompts on Tumblr....  
> Today I had a family thing and I am exhausted, so if this is not the best, then I apologise... I feel like collapsing so yeah... Comments are always welcome and makes me want to write more :D
> 
> Title song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6ziiLE92Zg

David was looking sort of funnily at Joe as he had walked into his apartment carrying two large paper bags in his hands, looking like he owned the place.

“What? You didn’t think I’d let you spend Christmas on your own, did you?” Joe smiled as he put down the paper bags on the kitchen counter and pulled out some plastic containers filled with good, classic, British Christmas food and a couple of beer bottles.

“Now, why would I think that? What’s in the other bag?” Silva smirked at Joe as he curiously eyed the second paper bag.

“Oh it’s just some small decorations. Why don’t you heat it up while I go put away my coat?” Joe laughed.

“Okaaaay?” Silva said, crooking an eyebrow at Joe as he watched his back retreating into the foyer.  
While Silva got to work in the kitchen, Joe threw his coat on the floor and started to put up the content of the second bag everywhere; Mistletoe.

He had been crushing on Silva for absolutely ages now and since Silva was oblivious as always, he had decided to take matter in to his own hands. He had called his mother and asked her to help him cook for Christmas as well as buying all the mistletoe for him.

Now here he was, sitting on Silva’s couch, a sprig of mistletoe hanging in all door openings and where ever he could find a place for them to hang, but now, now an entirely new problem had presented itself. 

Silva kept avoiding it. They had already eaten an hour ago, with David moaning at almost every bite of his food, making Joe slightly uncomfortable, but it meant that it was working, right? Or maybe David just really loved food. But still no luck with the mistletoe.

After four hours of talking about everything from Man City to really bad Christmas songs, Silva had still avoided getting under a mistletoe and Joe was getting desperate. 

So when Silva got up to use the bathroom, Joe ran over and stood in the door opening, but he just walked right passed him, thinking that Joe needed to use the bathroom too.

Why had he ever thought that this was gonna work? Okay so maybe hiding mistletoe all over Silva’s apartment was more fun than spending Christmas on his own. If he could actually get Silva to walk under one, that is…

Finally, he had enough and walked out into the kitchen and grabbed an old piece of scrap paper that was lying on the counter and wrote MISTLETOE on it with a black sharpie before marching right back into the living room where Silva was lying on the couch, flipping through the channels on the big screened TV that was hanging on the pale blue walls of the room. 

Holding the note above their heads, he made sure that David saw the note before he leaned in and crashed their lips together.

Joe had imagined his first kiss with Silva many times, even during matches and yes he had let a goal in on accident while thinking of Silva’s luscious lips on his own, but nothing he had imagined had ever felt as good as the real thing. Silva’s lips very soft and warm and just as he was about to pull away, thinking he had ruined everything between them, two arms came around his body, holding him in place as Silva deepened the kiss.

After making out for a while, the need for air became so severe that they had to part. Silva still wasn’t letting go of Joe, who had somehow ended up in the tiny Spaniard’s lap during their intense make out session.

“Why did you come here tonight? The real reason please!” Silva asked as he tried to get his breathing regular again.

“I uhm, I didn’t want you to be alone on Christmas?” That wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth either

“I said the truth, Joseph!” Silva looked at him sternly.

“Okay, okay… I didn’t want you to get homesick on Christmas, so you’d realise how much you actually miss Spain and leave Manchester for good, leave me. Te quiero, David Silva and I don't want you to leave…” Joe was looking at his hands as Silva smiled brightly and leaped forward, kissing all over Joe’s face.

“Zabaleta was right. Damn it. I need to learn how to listen to wise people.” David mumbled under his breath when they pulled apart again.

“Right about what?” Joe was curious.

“About your feelings for me. I told him he was wrong because I couldn’t believe that you would ever love me, but turns out he was dead right. Te quiero, Joe. I am not leaving.” Silva’s eyes were sparkling in the faint light from the TV and he had never looked more beautiful to Joe.

Somehow being here with Silva, was the best Christmas he had ever had and he couldn’t bring himself to regret not spending it with his family when he could have this.

The mistletoe might not have worked according to plan, but it didn’t matter because his Christmas wish had come true, he had Silva and he wasn’t planning on ever letting him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Te quiero means I love you in Spanish and the title means my desires/merry christmas in Spanish as well :D It seemed fitting :D


End file.
